


Frost

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo contemplates the possibility that all might not be all right at home upon returning from quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

As a young lad, Frodo went on a picnic in a Buckland field with his mother and father. The sun cast dazzling gold over cornflowers and poppies. Mother’s teasing laughter as she swatted Father with a tea towel bubbled like the nearby brook that trickled over mossy rocks. Frodo spent the day frolicking about the field, picking cornflowers for his mother, and basking in love, life, and warmth.

When next he returned to stand forlornly in the field, frost seeped over the dead grass, the flowers had wilted, and clouds covered the sun. Two months earlier his parents had been pulled from the river.

On a wet October night, as Frodo, Gandalf, and the younger hobbits entered the Prancing Pony, Frodo’s heart sank with that same forlornness, that unease that perhaps while he had trekked to Mordor and back that his corner of the world, like a field of wildflowers bathed in sunlight, had fallen into shadow. The Common Room should be loud with laughter and gossip. Ale should flow like the Brandywine. None of this quiet dread.

But Frodo said nothing. For a few moments longer, he wanted to believe that this corner of the world remained in sunlight.


End file.
